marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Titanium Man Armor (Earth-904913)
Titanium Man later resurfaces with a new titanium/vibranium alloy, thanks to Fix 2.0. Hammer uses the armor to steal a Stark International UI chip from thieves Black Widow and Hawkeye and almost destroyed them but were saved thanks to Iron Man. Hammer later uses the armor in his latest attempt to discredit Stark International which resulted in a battle between himself, Iron Man, War Machine, and Iron Monger. He was blasted by Iron Man and War Machine into the atmosphere and landed in an unknown mountain range in the middle of nowhere, humorously yelling for help as his armor is motionless. Justin later uses the Titanium Man armor to capture Iron Man and take his armor to his ocean fortress. When War Machine and Pepper showed up to help him. He ran to suit up and destroyed the Stealth Armor that Pepper Potts was controlling and fights Iron Man and War Machine. They use the artificial cosmic ray weapon that Hammer earlier used on War Machine to attack the wearer inside the armor. He passes out after a few seconds after. Justin Hammer has been receiving threatening messages from an unknown competitor. His increasing paranoia have drove him to attack Unicorn and Killer Shrike senselessly as Titanium Man. Unicorn was badly hurt and Killer Shrike escapes, only to be taken down by Iron Man and taken to jail. Hammer later captures Killer Shrike from his prisoner transport back to his lab for torture. He insanely holds a gun to his head, but Iron Man and War Machine disarm him. Justin reveals his force-field wall and zombifies Killer Shrike. Iron Man later reveals his plan. The ravings that he said to Killer Shrike revealed his true colors as a criminal. They were being broadcast all over the world by Fix 2.0. He did it as revenge for taking his body and turning him into a digital freak. Justin Hammer gets in his Titanium Man armor and unleashes a zombie gas bomb that is immune to Tony's Extremis on the city. Iron Man stops the gas with an incendiary bomb and stops Hammer's armor with Extremis. Capabilities The Titanium Man armor is very powerful, it was able to easily overpower War Machine and the Stealth Armor. It can even fight equally against the Hulkbuster Armor. Its known capabilities are: *'Superhuman Strength:' The armor enhances the user's strength immensely, allowing him to lift massive weights without straining himself. *'Enhanced Durability:' The suit is equipped with titanium armor plating. It can take extreme punishment in a fight without being damaged at all. Later, its armor plating was modified with a titanium/vibranium alloy, making the armor virtually indestructible. *'Flight:' This suit has jet boots that make it fly at incredible speeds. *'Weapons:' It is armed with the following weapons: **'Repulsors:' It can fire repulsor beams from the palms. **'Laser Cannons:' It has retractable laser cannons hidden in the shoulders and in the wrists. ***'Constrictive Rings:' The laser cannon in his wrists can even project beams that form binding energy rings around a target, immobilizing it. **'Chest Beam:' It can project a beam from the chest power source. **'Rocket Launchers:' It is equipped with powerful rocket launchers in the arms. **'Energy Blades:' The wrists are equipped with retractable energy saw blades. *'Energy Siphon:' The helmet contains a hidden laser emitter in the face that can be used to siphon power from another armored suit into itself. *'Force Field:' The armor can erect a green-colored force field around itself. *'Cloaking Function:' It has cloaking functions that turn it invisible. *'Sensors:' It is equipped with advanced infra-red sensors, scanners, and targeting systems. It can even see the Stealth Armor when its invisible. *'Voice Filter:' It has a voice modulator to disguise the wearer's voice. *'Communication Systems:' The armor is connected to a terminal that allows someone stationed there to assist the user and communicate with him. *'Backup Generator:' It has an emergency backup generator in case of power loss. *When the titanium armor plating is heated to a certain point, it will keep burning until it turns into molten slag and it cannot be extinguished. But after Fix 2.0 mixed the armor plating with vibranium, that design flaw was removed. *It's not as fast or as energy-efficient as the Iron Man Armor Mark II. *It is not impervious to Tony's Extremis. | CurrentOwner = Justin Hammer | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Battlesuits Category:Technology Category:Hammer Industries Technology Category:Fixer Experiment